The Dream She Called Life
by Sephideth
Summary: The night of falling stars, known for its beauty and oh so many wishes that are sent to the heavens above. Amelia never knew the consequences that would come along with her one, small and simple plea. Sunny/OC
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Smith. An average girl. Age 18. Single. Long black hair. Gray eyes that could read things others wouldn't even think about. Lives with her mother. So what's wrong with that? Good question.

Everything.

Everything has gone to hell since her father died. Everyone turned their backs on her since that day. And what could she do about that? Absolutely nothing. Ignored and despised by her own family, treated like trash, because that's what they called her, for causing something that wasn't even her fault. She knew that. But did her family know? Did they understand? No.

They won't even look at her. The only attention she gets is from her mother, only to bark orders on what's needed to be done and what she needs. You may ask, what caused that? What caused such a great hatred for her own daughter, for the only one she had?

The death of her beloved of course. Because apparently, it was her fault, it was Amelias fault.

* * *

 _13 years ago._

 _Amelia sat on the edge of her bed, peeking outside her closed window, watching her father work on his lovely truck. He loved that damn thing so much, sometimes she even wondered if he would choose the truck over his family, at that time, it made her laugh at such a silly thought._

 _Down, in the kitchen, her mother made some dinner for the three of them._

 _Still watching her father work on his truck a thought struck her._

 _Opening the window she shouted to her father "Daddy! Would you like me to help you a little?" Her smile widened at his surprised reaction._

 _Her father's head whipped around to the place where her voice came from. Not thinking long about the offered help from his daughter "Sure thing! Come down and we'll clean this baby!" He answered her with a laugh in his voice._

 _With that, she quickly closed her window and ran down the stairs out to the driveway shouting out to her mother that she's going to help her daddy. Her father stood already waiting for her with a smile plastered on his face._

 _Suddenly he grabbed her and twirled her around in a circle. She let out a bubbly laugh at the action. She grabbed him by the neck and hugged him close, at what he just smiled._

 _"So Amy, you ready to wash our little Duster here?" Her father always called the truck 'Duster'. She didn't get it why though._

 _"Yep!" She answered popping the 'p' and running to the garage to get the hose._

 _Quickly spraying the big black truck with cold water and beginning to scrub down the dirt from its bumper, she got wet and dirty as well. But she didn't really mind as long as she and her father had fun._

 _Slowly they were coming to an end with washing the truck when her mother came out and told them to get in for dinner. So that's what they did._

 _"Amelia why the hell are you so dirty again? I always told you not to get dirty!" And here begins the usual thing. Her mother screaming at her for every detail of what she did wrong. Her father never screamed at her. Never, ever._

 _She just looked up at her father with pleading eyes and back to her mother "I'm sorry... didn't mean too... I just wanted to help daddy wash the truck.."_

 _Her mother glared down at her. "Now I have to wash those clothes again! I swear, when you'll get older you'll do all the cleaning in the house!" And that's where her father got in._

 _"Stop screaming at her, she had fun, that's what matters." He looked boredly at her mother, not caring the slightest about anything that came afterward._

 _Her mother's face became red like a tomato. "And you encourage her to do all that stuff?! Only to have fun? It's your job, not hers to wash that truck!" Pointing an accusing finger to the said truck sitting in the driveway calmly. She hated it when her mother screamed. She hated it when they both screamed even more._

 _As simple as the problem was, it became a big problem. Again. The dinner forgotten, Amelia left for her room to weep in her bed with her father calling after her to come back. Why was her mother always so hard on them? It always beginned from the smallest things and quickly escalated to some big fight. She hated it._

 _After lying for some time in her bed she started to smell something in the air. She didn't realize that the 'thing' she smelled was smoke._

 _Suddenly she shot up from her bed and opened her door only to be greeted by a big ball of smoke._

 _She started to scream out of sheer panic, calling for her father._

 _Getting the idea of opening the window and going out through there suddenly came to a screeching stop when the window didn't even budge._

 _Something blocked it._

 _And she couldn't get out._

 _She was trapped inside her room._

 _She fell to her knees whimpering loudly for help, calling for her father, for someone, anyone to help her._

 _Slowly it was getting hotter and hotter and the air was slowly contaminated with the smoke. Second by second her consciousness started to slip. Only to find big black steel boots standing before her in her last seconds of vision._

 _Then it was all black._

 _She woke up at the hospital only to be told that her father passed away saving 'her sorry ass' as her mother put it._

 _She didn't talk for a long time._

 _Why? She was at loss of words, she didn't want to talk nor had she anything to say during that time._

 _She was drained of her voice._

 _Getting out of the hospital with her already healing wounds made the nightmare at home even worse._

 _Amelia became the person her mother promised. Listening to all her biddings and getting punished when something isn't done or is not made the way she liked it._

* * *

 _Present_

She lives this nightmare until now. School didn't help either. She didn't have any friends, she didn't even have a pet. She just had herself, the canvas and music.

Sometime after her 12th birthday, she started to paint, at the beginning, it was just a child play. With the time passing and her growing, it started to become something more. It was a... escape from the reality. Her most favorite thing to paint with her water colors was always the galaxy. It always won over her heart. The sheer beauty of it hypnotizing her eyes and making her fall in love with it for forever.

Since they lived deep in the state of Nevada, where no one else was and where were no lights she had her favorite picture every night before her gray eyes.

She always told herself "just wait until nightfall", and that's what she was always doing. Waiting for her peaceful observation of the sky.

Watching. Observing. Monitoring.

She liked it.

Because why not? She hated to sleep. The nightmare of that day taunts her until now. It's tiring.

Today was no other day as she slowly ended up her work in the kitchen.

"Amelia your work for today is over. Haul your ass up to your room!" Yes, that's everyday for her. Her mother screaming at her for nothing.

She did as told. Getting up into her bed, lying down and listening to some songs from her old phone.

She always thought of how her life would've been if her father was still alive.

Would it be better? Would it be more peaceful? Would her mother still scream and despise her like that?

Would he still laugh with her like that day? Would he be there for her...?

She stared at her ceiling with raw tears slowly forming in her eyes. Oh, how she hated to cry. She hated being so weak.

...But she couldn't help it.

She tried. She always tried to do as good as she was told but it was never enough. It was never enough for her mother and the rest of the family.

She was just... a pushover.

She put the necklace she once got from her father for her 5th birthday in her hand and closed it tightly.

How she missed him it couldn't be described.

Slowly she got up from her bed, put on her shoes and got out from her room. Carefully passing her mothers room not to wake her.

As soundlessly as she could she walked down the stairs straight out to the driveway. Closing the door behind her with a small 'pop'.

Making her way down the driveway she passed Duster, patting him on the hood before going further away from her home.

After her father died the truck was left for her, just after she made her driver license it was fully hers. She drove it everyday to school. The truck was what's left of her sanity, it was the best thing that reminded her of her father. It always made her smile.

Amelia knew that if she got caught again by her mother she would get extra screamed on. She couldn't take it when someone screamed at her, she never talked back, she didn't have it in her to do it.

Quickly strolling down the street hoping she wasn't seen by her mother she was on her way to her favorite spot, even though it was about 3 miles away from her home. She didn't mind. She likes walking.

Listening to some songs she was quickly at her destination.

Living in the middle of nowhere had its perks, huh?

She sat down on the small patch of dried grass cross-legged and let out a small sigh.

Finally. Silence.

She closed her eyes and felt the breeze passing by, whipping at her long black hair. Oh, how she loved being here.

Living in the desert was something she loved. All around her were just some rocks, here and there small patches of grass and dried bushes.

Putting on the next track on her phone made her finally luck up to the dark sky.

The lack of lights made the sky even more visible. And she loved it.

The stars were glimmering proudly in the shadows of the nightly sky, they always captured all of her attention. They caught her in their light and hold her tightly there. They all reflected in her eyes as if burned in like on a picture.

Mesmerising.

What she didn't catch at first were those small streaks falling across the sky. As more fell she finally took notice. Focusing on them her jaw went slack.

There, across the darkness fell stars just like in a movie. One after another fell back into the blackness where they came from.

Amelia reached her right hand out to the sky as if trying to catch one of them. A smile formed on her lips. She let out a small gasp, she caught a similarity of them to her.

They were all scattered across the sky like her heart here on earth.

Her tears falling anew, glimmering in the light of the stars.

She had a wish, and there were so much of them passing by. One falling star, one wish, wasn't it?

She knew she couldn't wish for her father to come back. She knew it was impossible. Yet...

"Please... to whoever is listening, please give me someone to rely on, someone to talk to... someone who will stay by my side..." her outstretched hand fell limp to her side, with her head tilted up she pleaded. "I beg you!"

Her tears fell uncontrollably. She begged and begged. Falling into a fetal position she cried her little hear out until there were no more tears left to cry. She didn't care about the dirt that got tangled into her hair nor did she care that her mother was going to scream at her a lot the next day about it. She just lied there, thinking, wondering.

Why was she always alone? Why was she the one being hated? What did she do to deserve it? She loved her father. She was grateful to him for saving her. But if she had to choose between her life now and death she would have picked the second option.

Why her?

Just as she lied there motionlessly on the ground she didn't notice the oncoming meteorite her way.

* * *

AN: Hello there! I tried to make the first chapter as long as possible and I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you think about this chapter! I'm sorry about all the spelling errors. Well, if there are any. I didn't really check for them so I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cybertron_

 _10 000 years prior to arrival on earth._

 _South medical wing, Iacon._

* * *

Ratchet never predicted that it would end up like this. He never believed that the day would come, never believed he'll be the one trying to fix it. Never believed he would be the one to try and fix _him._ He lost one of the most important mechs to him that solar cycle. He lost one he held closest to his spark. One half of the other. Split in two. Like an apple sliced into two halves. He tried everything. _Everything a medic could think of._ Even transferring his spark to a new chamber didn't help anything. He just had to watch as his spark faded into nothingness like a candle's flame dying out under a glass.

 _Oh Sideswipe, why did you leave your brother behind?_

Usually when one half of the split-spark twins died the other had to follow soon after. Yet. Yet it didn't happen. Sunstreaker lied on the medical berth in stasis and clearly in pain even though he shouldn't have had felt anything while being in a forced recharge.

The war raged just outside his medbay. His hope was lost. Faith faded from him the moment he saw the pain and loss. Destruction and chaos. He just hoped the battle would be over soon.

A stellar-cycle later

* * *

Sunstreaker felt his systems reboot, at first there was a failure on his intakes. On the second try his optics onlined to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the silence of the bond. It was empty.

His optics widened, where was Sideswipe?

Panic surged through his spark. _Where is Sideswipe?!_ Frantic optics searched for even a small glimpse of his brother in the room. _He was alone in the medbay_.

Where was everyone? Why was he alone? What happened? Where was Sideswipe?

He started to prod at his spark support wires, just that moment an angry medic stormed into the medbay. Sunstreaker didn't even notice until he heard the overly loud, booming voice.

"What the frag are you doing you imbecile?! Didn't you notice that this is the thing that was keeping you alive this whole time?!"

Sunstreaker cringed and closed his optics due to the loudness of the voice. His processor aching and flaring with pain. "Shut it Ratch'." He murmured, the medic barely catching on with what the yellow twin before his eyes said.

Ratchet observed Sunstreakers behavior, his moves were slow, sluggish. His optics were definitely darker in color, which meant one thing, he was not focusing on anything in his field of view.

"Sunstreaker?" The medic had his optics still focused on the broken warrior.

Sunstreakers helm moved on its own to the place where Ratchets voice came from. "Yes?" His optics working silently and trying to focus.

"How are you feeling?" The yellow twin looked at him confused as if he forgot something. _As if he forgot someone._

His optics widened. Finally focusing on his surroundings, he noticed the emptiness in his spark. His right servo clawing at his spark chamber, as if trying to dig something out, trying to grasp something. Maybe the reality? Maybe the fact that he didn't feel his brother in the bond?

Not even thinking about his injuries, he moved to stand up from the berth in a haze. _He had to fun his brother._ Just as he was about to stand did he notice one little thing.

His right leg was missing.

He choked with a labored breath. What happened? Why was his leg missing?

"Ratchet, where is Sideswipe?" The twin asked, trying to keep his cool and stay as calm as possible.

The medic made his way to the yellow mech and tried to push him back onto the berth not saying anything. Sunstreaker tried to focus his optics on the medic, zeroing in on his expression. The look on Ratchets face made him feel uneasy, squeamish. "Lay down Sunstreaker. Straining your systems won't do anything well."

Anger surged through him. "I asked where is my brother." He did his best to try and glare at the old medic. Ratchet still kept his silence. He knew all hell would break loose when he told the mech that his brother was gone. Yet he knew it was unfair to deny an answer to his question.

"Ratchet, where. is. my. brother." Ratchet turned around, facing his back to the mech. Probably not the best idea in this situation. "Ratchet!" The desperation in his voice made him clench his optics shut in pain. How could he tell him?

He glanced back over his shoulder to glance at the yellow twin, the only one that was left. His throat cabeling betrayed his ability to speak clearly. Even though Sunstreaker was still drowsy he noticed the change in his voice.

"He's in the backroom, Sunstreaker." His denta gritted together, trying to compose himself. He pleaded, begged him in his processor not to ask questions anymore. He begged Primus to make him go back in time and bring back the cherry red twin.

"Why is he in the backroom and not here with me?" Confusion laced his voice. Ratchet knew that they were always together, after every battle they lay one by other waiting to get better, to get out of the medbay. He knew why Sunstreaker felt so confused. That made speaking for Ratchet even harder. "... he's always waiting for me after a battle."

Ratchet clenched his fists. "He's resting Sunny."

Sunstreaker made a face which showed surprise. "But why is he resting the-"

He got interrupted by a devastated medic. "He's _resting,_ Sunstreaker. He didn't wait for you this time."

There.

It was out.

For the second time that solar cycle Ratchet couldn't keep his cool. His optics focused on the medical tools before him, With one swift motion they all cluttered to the floor. _"He's gone!_ " He shouted facing the yellow twin. "He's gone..." oh, the agony he felt in his spark. Is this how it felt to lose one of your creations? He loved them with all of his being even though they were adopted.

His optics focused on the mech before him, struggling to get up. "What.. What are you doing?! Stay still!" He tried to make him stay, not to hurt himself anymore.

The yellow mech is just too stubborn.

"I want to see him." His voice sharp as a knife, ready to kill anyone who denied him. Ratchet knew it, he knew that even without his leg he's more than capable to kill.

Without another word, he slung Sunstreakers arm over his shoulder and made his way to the backroom with the yellow twin trying to walk only on one leg.

Ratchet put in the security code to the room, it was only available for the medical staff. Today he had to make an exception.

Slowly the door slid open, only to reveal a row of dead bodies. Of his comrades.

Sunstreaker chocked on the feeling of grief and sadness.

He wasn't the most social mech, he was even hated by some, yet somehow thanks to his brother he was able to befriend some members of the crew he was in. The thing is, most of those members lay before him.

Offline.

Frantically he searched the room, he hoped he would not find his brother in the graveyard of fallen mechs and femmes. He hoped it was just a sick joke someone tried to pull off. Yet the pain in his spark denied that idea.

There.

His optics finally focused.

There at the end of the row on the right side. He would recognize these blades everywhere.

 _Sideswipe!_

Sunstreakers mind made a 180° turn. He desperately tried to make his way to the berth, ever so often stumbling on someones broken parts that lied on the floor. He supported himself on the berths as he tried to make his way to his brother. His other half.

He stumbled and tripped. His throat closed in as he stood before the berth.

" _Brother._ "

He looked at the corpse, noting the greyed color, the broken optics, his mangled body, _His cracked chest plate._

" _Brother!"_ He clenched his fists, his face expression broken and tattered. Pain and loss. _Loneliness. "Wake up.."_

He touched his brother lightly on the cut up cheek, as if afraid to break him more. "Wake up!" He cried out. His spark made a pitiful noise.

Why him? Why did they take the most important thing from him? Why did they take away his other half?

"Wake up you moron!" His face turned into an utterly devastated expression. He still couldn't believe it. It's still not real in his mind. Unbelievable. He? Without his Brother? Never. Yet look at him.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to destroy everything around him. He was capable of doing it. But not now. Not when he's barely standing on one leg.

He cried silently with no tears. They couldn't shed tears. Even though he wanted to cry so much.

There, at the entrance stood Ratchet. Still too sadned to even move. He didn't dare to make a noise while Sunstreaker 'cried'. He decided to wait for the golden twin. He knew his systems cant take much, he knew that soon he would fall into a forced recharge.

He watched as the mech started talking to his brother.

"Why did you leave me? What have I done that you decided to leave? Was it that femme? I know you loved her and I knew that she only used you but you didn't believe me. Or is it because I took you high grade? I could make you a new stack you know? Was I too harsh on you, did I say something wrong?" He stared at Sideswipe, expecting an answer. "Answer me!" He gritted his denta. "Wake up and answer me..."

Ratchet didn't know what to do. That one time he didn't know what to do. From the other side, who would have stayed sane after seeing all those corpses. All this death and pain. And in addition your brother. To begin with it Sunstreaker was never a stable mech. Not after he and his brother fought in the pits.

He couldn't watch him in pain. He couldn't take it anymore.

He took the sedative out from his subspace and came close to the mech, quickly inserting the serum into his neck, not astroseconds later, the yellow brother was falling to the ground with a look of betrayal on his faceplates.

Ratchet examined the face of the now recharging mech. Pain danced around on his expression. The medic pulled the big golden warrior into his arms and put his helm on his shoulder.

"I believe in you, Sunny."

* * *

"How is he doing Ratchet?" Was the question of the glorious leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime.

The medic looked at him with a tired expression. "Not good. I don't think he will be stable anytime soon." He hoped one day, there will be someone else to be there for him. Ratchet knew he was an antisocial mech but he believed in him. And he knew he would make it out of this mess.

The Prime looked clearly worried for the warrior. "I understand and I hope he will recover well from such a loss. I'm sorry to say that he's really needed at the frontlines after such hole was made in our ranks."

Ratchet stared at him dumbfounded. What the hell is the Prime thinking? "he won't return soon. I won't allow it." His optics turned to slits, glaring at his leader. He won't make him fight till he's fully recovered. "Only after he's 110% healed."

The Prime sighed and went back to his office. There is no point in arguing with the grumpy medic at this time.

* * *

AN: Hello to everyone again! I'm back with this chapter for you guys! I never really wrote anything like this it so I hope you liked it! As always please don't mind the mistakes. Please review! Let me know what you thought about this one!


End file.
